En las buenas, en las malas y en las canas
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: Oikawa, a pesar de parecer todo lo que parecía, era un buen (mejor) amigo para Iwaizumi.


**Disclaimer:** Iwa-chan y derivados pertenencen a Furudate.

 **NA:** Fuera de esto no me quedaba. Tenía que celebrar al niño. Aquí hay un juego mío, que soy mala, la gente que sigue Bólido quizás se de cuenta de qué hablo.

* * *

 **En las buenas, en las malas y en las canas.**

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Iwa-chan!_

* * *

Como mejores amigos de toda la vida Oikawa conocía a Iwa-chan como la palma de la mano y éste, a su pesar, también conocía todas las manías del otro. No necesitaban palabras para comunicarse, mas sólo verse a los ojos o un encogimiento de hombros por aquí o por allá. El problema era que, aun siendo mejores amigos, chocaban en más de una ocasión. Compartían mucho tiempo; contando las clases (que ya eran casi ocho horas), después venían las prácticas de volley, la caminata a casa y ser vecinos no ayudaba. Peleaban, como todos los amigos, y se reconciliaban sin necesidad de pedirse disculpas. Un día podían irse enojados el uno con el otro; Oikawa con la frente roja por un cabezazo mientras farfullaba maldiciones hacia su amigo ("Tonto, tonto Iwa-chan") e Iwaizumi pateando hasta lo que pudiera patear mientras se lamentaba por especie más estúpida que le tocó cuidar ("¡Maldito _MierdaKawa!_ ").

Mejores amigos en todas, de hecho.

Desde que se conocieron eran así, pero Oikawa conocía a su amigo. Por eso mismo en Junio siempre se ponía ansioso porque el tiempo corría en contra y se hallaba hecho un manojo de nervios todos los días. Seguramente lo primero que se aprendió, además de su nombre, fue su cumpleaños.

Cuando llegaba la fecha siempre se encontraba en el mismo dilema: ¿Qué regalarle?

Cuando tenían cinco le regaló un escarabajo (tuvo que buscarlo él mismo, cosa repugnante), cuando tenían seis fue una red para sus bichos raros, a los siete un muñeco para que pudieran jugar juntos, a los ocho un segundo escarabajo, a los nueve un "Tesoro" (era una porquería brillante del suelo o una piedra con forma de algo), a los diez hicieron un pacto de sangre, a los once le regaló una pelota de volley, a los doce un póster de su banda favorita, a los trece unas pulseras a juego (lo menos _gay_ que pudo encontrar, pero que a futuro Makki y Matssun no dejarían de señalar entre risas), a los catorce una gorra, a los quince una foto de ellos cuando niños, a los dieciséis lo llevó a una salida super entretenida, a los diecisiete le organizó una fiesta con los demás del equipo y ahora se encontraba perdido con los dieciocho años.

Iwa-chan cumpliría la condenada edad antes que él. La edad que, en muchas partes del mundo, ya terminabas siendo considerado un adulto.

—Iwa-chan, ¿qué quieres de regalo? —le preguntó a principio de junio en el salón de clases. Su amigo copiaba la tarea de matemáticas suya que no había podido resolver y su letra era todo desastre. Oikawa apoyaba los codos en la mesa mientras lo miraba concentrado dado vuelta completamente en la silla. Las piernas a cada lado de ésta. Iwa-chan se sentaba detrás de él, en la fila de al medio del salón.

—¿Hm?

—Regalo. Tú. Qué. Quieres —musitó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No seas tonto. No quiero nada —farfulló él en respuesta sin dejar de pasar en limpio las permutaciones eternas y las ecuaciones de P sub (X-1).

Oikawa hizo un puchero.

—Iwa-chan, no seas aburrido. ¿Qué quieres? _Veenga_.

—Que no quiero nada, hombre.

Iwa-chan era así. Hace años había dejado de emocionarse por su cumpleaños y siempre que alguno sacaba el tema simplemente parpadeaba y ladeaba un poco la cabeza mientras se encogía de hombros diciendo un:

—Ah, de verás —como si se le olvidara que había nacido ese día.

Oikawa había dejado de insistir, pero como era un observador nato siempre encontraba qué regalarle. Y aunque a Iwa-chan su cumpleaños no le interesara a los demás sí. Todos lo saludaban; sus compañeros de equipo, _kohais_ de otros cursos, algunas niñas, compañeros de otros talleres deportivos.

—Te traeré un Reptar **(1)** , ¿de acuerdo? —sonrió un día mientras caminaban a casa después de práctica. Oikawa todavía pensaba en el bendito regalo.

Iwa-chan lo miró con una ceja alzada y captó el chiste minutos después.

—Muérete.

—¿Qué tal entradas a la _band premier_ de Godzilla? —sugirió mientras alzaba el dedo índice, sin perder su sonrisa.

—Esa se estrenó el año pasado.

—¡La compramos pirata!

—Eres un idiota —él sonreía.

Oikawa sonreía también.

—Así me quieres. Admite que sí no te saludara te pondrías triste.

Y el silencio le corroboró la verdad. Oikawa se sintió dichoso.

Para cuando llegó el día ya se habían enojado varias veces y uno de los arrebatos mayores fue cuando Iwa-chan no le prestó su celular (no sabía por qué). Había cambiado la clave y no tenía idea cuál era. A pesar de lo mucho que insistió él no le dejó saber y se enfadaron. Ese fue el día anterior al cumpleaños y Oikawa tenía a medias pensado un regalo que, irónicamente, estaba a medio terminar. Para el diez también tenían planeado con los demás ir a celebrar, aunque él todavía tuviera sus diecisiete, ¿qué más daba? El punto era que su regalo estaba medio pensado y hecho. Detalles. Le quedaba tiempo.

Pero recordando lo malo que Iwa-chan podía ser, acostado de espaldas sobre el futón en su habitación y mirando el techo de ésta, se le prendió la ampolleta mental. Sonrió a sus anchas y con la maldad de un Gremlim transformado buscó su propio celular. El dichoso cambio no le tomó más de dos minutos pero él se sentía genial, como un ser maligno nacido de las tinieblas absolutas que sólo venía a la tierra para cosechar el caos. Después se levantó a comer, tonteó con su mamá un rato y al final volvió a su habitación para terminar su regalo manual.

Haciéndolo se cortó yemas de los dedos y sus uñas quedaron horriblemente sucias, pero para el diez de junio todo estaba listo. Ese día se levantó más temprano de lo acostumbrado, se vistió, tomó el regalo y corrió a la casa de Iwa-chan. Su madre le atendió en la puerta y lo recibió con una sonrisa.

—Hajime sigue durmiendo —sonrió ella con amabilidad maternal.

—Le daré una sorpresa.

—Pasa, Tooru, adelante. Luego bajas a desayunar mientras él se arregla —sugirió la mujer mayor que tanto lo conocía, era como su segunda madre.

—Gracias, _ma_ —con eso le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Subió a su cuarto y se lo encontró, efectivamente, durmiendo. Logró despertarlo saltando encima de él y Hajime casi lo mata, pero Oikawa seguía contento así que de nada sirvió su arrebato. Le cantó ahí mismo el cumpleaños feliz, mientras su amigo tenía el cabello despeinado y saliva seca en la barbilla. Oikawa vestido perfectamente con el uniforme de la escuela le estiró su regalo.

—Ten, Iwa-chan, felicidades por tus dieciocho —se agachó para abrazarlo con fiereza y le besó las mejillas (también ensalivadas, pero no le importó). Se agachó junto a su cama y lo miró con ojos de cachorro emocionado mientras Hajime se limpiaba la mejilla besada de manera vaga con el dorso de la mano. Miró el cuaderno.

El _scrapbook_ que tantas noches en vela pasó haciendo; tenía fotos de ellos desde renacuajos, comentarios de anécdotas, fotos con los demás, dibujos (feos), caritas felices y mensajes acerca de lo feliz que estaba de tenerlo como mejor amigo.

Si Oikawa no conociera tan bien a Iwa-chan habría creído que no le interesaba porque su mirada no detonaba nada, pero como era su mejor amigo comprendía que estaba tan impactado por magno regalo que simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar. Si fueran niñas seguramente alguno de los dos podría estar derramando lágrimas de la emoción.

Hajime se quedó largo rato mirando una foto de ambos con seis años; en ese entonces la diferencia de estatura no era más que unos cuantos centímetros, Iwa-chan tenía benditas en las rodillas rapadas y las mejillas, Oikawa sonreía con su diente delantero salido y la cara sucia de tierra. Fue en un viaje que sus familias hicieron juntos.

Hubo silencio de mejores amigos. Iwaizumi lo miró y Oikawa le sonrió.

—Gracias —fue todo lo que dijo pero con tanta sinceridad que Oikawa supo que las noches en vela no habían sido en vano. Ese cuaderno, sin duda, sería guardado hasta el día que muriera.

Hajime lo cerró con cuidado, como si fuera una pieza de obra y lo puso a un lado en su cama mientras se destapaba para poder arreglarse. Oikawa se levantó también.

—De nada, Iwa-chan, que dieciocho es una edad importante —sonrió con regocijo mientras su amigo se sacudía el cabello. Interiormente estaba muy feliz y sabía que debió haber esperado algo como eso del tonto de Oikawa.

—Me voy a desayunar, te espero abajo —el menor de los dos se despidió mientras dejaba la habitación con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro mientras silbaba para sí mismo al tiempo que bajaba las escaleras hacia la cocina, donde la mamá de Iwa-chan se encargaba de cocinar algo que olía muy bien.

Iwaizumi se quedó en la habitación, revisó dos veces más el cuaderno y se dijo que Oikawa era un tonto pero que era bueno tenerlo a su lado. Después se encargó de vestirse para bajar también.

Durante el día recibió más felicitaciones de las que esperaba, incluso sus profesores lo saludaron y él se sentía muy halagado. Le hicieron bromas y los de tercero le dijeron que luego irían a celebrar (también le echaron agua encima, pero ese era otro punto). Entre todo el día ajetreado, en el receso, estiró la mano hacia la mesa de Oikawa para tomar su celular (como siempre hacía) pero, sorpresa, que no pudo desbloquearlo porque había cambiado la clave.

—Oye, Oikawa, ¿cuál es la clave? —preguntó con flojera. Lo bueno del IPhone del niño es que tenía juegos que se descargaba para sí mismo.

Tooru sonrió con maldad.

—Adivina.

—Serás… —farfulló pero no terminó la oración. Intentó hasta que el aparato le aviso que lo había bloqueado y debía esperar cinco minutos. De manera fallida había intentado poner todos los números que se le ocurrían pero nada sirvió. Al final simplemente se rindió y le dijo que el daba igual.

Oikawa se carcajeó en su propia maldad y plan maestro que había funcionado. A los días siguientes Iwa-chan intentó unas cuantas veces más adivinar su clave pero si quería usar su celular estaba obligado a pedirle que lo desbloqueara. Tooru nunca le dijo, hasta que adivinara, y la verdad es que a Hajime nunca se le ocurrió pensar si quiera que la clave del celular de su mejor amigo era su propio cumpleaños; "1006".

Ni si quiera cuando se mudaron a Tokio juntos para ir a la universidad pudo adivinarlo.

* * *

 _Acerca:_

 **(1)** Reptar es el dinosaurio que sale en Los Rugrats.


End file.
